


wake up

by brokenlikeastitch



Series: second act [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Modern Day, Song fic, basically a rewrite, no one is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlikeastitch/pseuds/brokenlikeastitch
Summary: and i use the pain, 'cause it's part of meand i'm ready to power through it
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: second act [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	wake up

**Author's Note:**

> part two of my au series!  
> i'll be writing a fic for every song on the soundtrack, from start to finish (total of 15 parts)  
> this is the last song fic part and now all background is established.  
> i encourage you to read part one - now or never where i explain the boys' background

Getting the acceptance letter to USC wasn’t the relief Julie thought it might be. Her dad was excited of course, took the family and Flynn out to dinner and bought an ice cream cake for dessert, but with her mom gone, the celebration felt incomplete.

That night, laying in bed, Julie stared at the ceiling, contemplating her options. Her choice program, the one she’d been admitted to, was a music program. Her mom would want her to go, she’d helped Julie with applications, but since she passed, Julie hadn’t been able to even touch a piano, let alone sing.

“It’ll come,” her dad repeated every time she brought it up. 

“But what if it doesn’t,” she finally responded.

“Healing takes time, don’t rush it.”

Typically, Julie listened to her dad. He always seemed to know best, but this time, she wasn’t so sure. 

She twirled her phone in her hands and bit her lip before sending a quick text to Flynn:

_ i’m thinking about a gap year. _

And then after a few seconds, added:

_ or maybe transferring. i’m not sure. _

It only took a minute or so for the responses to start rolling in. They went from concerned questions, to demanding an explanation, to spamming phone calls in an attempt to get some sort of response from Julie.

With a snort, Julie shut her phone off and tossed it to the side. She twiddled her thumbs a few times and sighed just as her dad walked by the cracked door, box in his hands. He knocked on the door, pushing it open all the way when Julie yelled, “Come in.”

Tilting his head to the side, he set the box down and climbed onto the bed next to her, laying down to mimic her position. After a few seconds of silence, he asked, “Something wrong? You seemed quiet at dinner.”

“I,” she paused, “what if I don’t go to USC?”

He hummed thoughtfully, “Where would you go?”

Julie shrugged, “I don’t know, but USC doesn’t feel right. Not without Mom.”

“You know your mom would want you to go. She was your biggest cheerleader, and you worked so hard to get in. Don’t throw it all away.”

“It’s just-” her voice cracked, “so hard.”

Eyes filling up with tears, Julie sniffled as her dad reached over, grabbing one of her hands to squeeze gently. He spoke quietly, “I know things haven’t been easy for you, and I’m not sure how to find the balance between challenging and pressuring, but I need you to know that whatever you decide, I will support you. No matter what.”

Julie whispered, “I don’t want to disappoint her.”

“You wouldn’t,” her dad’s voice was rough when he answered, “she’d be proud of you if you quit tomorrow and decided to pursue something else. But music is your gift, and I know it was something you and your mom shared, and maybe I don’t understand, I don’t want to see you lose that.”

Julie nodded but didn’t answer, and after a few minutes of silence, her dad sat up. Setting the box on the desk in the corner, he smiled softly, “I found this box in the garage when I was cleaning it out, thought you might be interested.”

With those last words, he left, pulling the door closed after him. Julie sighed and sat up after a few seconds, actually a little curious about the box’s contents. Digging through the CD’s, guitar picks, and loose papers, she found a small notebook at the bottom.

Eyebrows furrowed, she started flipping through it, most of the pages empty except a few toward the middle.

_ Here's one thing i want you to know / You got some place to go / Life's a test, yes but you go toe-to-toe / You don't give up, no you grow _

The song was so good, something Julie had never seen before. At the end there was a little note that read: 

_ Julie, you can do it _

_ Love, Mom _

She read the words over and over again, vision blurring more and more with every read. Without her permission, a tear dripped down her nose, landing on the edge of the paper. Song-writing was something the two of them used to do together, sitting outside in the studio in pajama pants with cups of tea, bouncing ideas back and forth. This one though, she’d never seen.

Gripping the notebook to her chest, she finally let the tears fall. Something she hadn’t done fully since her mom passed. Julie mourned the lost time, the fact they’d never be out in the studio writing songs together again, the song that looked beautiful but would never be played.

And finally, Julie cried for the dream her mom dreamt with her that wouldn’t come true if she switched schools. She knew her mom would support her no matter what, but that was their plan. And not just their dream, Flynn’s dream too.

Flynn who was like a sister to Julie. Flynn who was there for Julie when her mom died. Flynn who was counting on Julie to come through. Flynn who would be so disappointed and heartbroken, but would understand if it’s truly what Julie thought was best.

That’s what prompted the 3 a.m. realization. USC is where she needed to be. Finally settled, Julie fell into a restless sleep, on top of the covers, without turning her phone on for damage control. It could be handled in the morning.

And when she woke up, it was almost noon. Julie looked around, blinking, and noticed she was under the covers, still in her clothes. Getting up, she changed and made a quick stop to the bathroom before going to find her dad to tell him the news.

He was making lunch, or brunch maybe, looked like omelets, and Julie found herself weirdly nervous. She cleared her throat, “Um, Dad.”

Whirling around, he smiled softly at her, “Morning, mija. You hungry?”

“Little bit.”

He hummed, “Sit down, I’ll fix you one.”

“Thanks,” she answered, taking a seat at the bar, and started playing with the hem of her sweatshirt.

“Carlos,” her dad yelled, “food’s ready!”

“So, Dad,” Julie started, “I was thinking last night.”

Carlos walked into the kitchen and flicked her forehead gently, “That’s dangerous.”

“Carlos,” her dad warned.

Julie glared at her brother, “As I was saying, I think,” she paused, biting her lip, “I think I’m going to do it. I’m going to go to USC.”

The omelet he had on the spatula hit the floor in his surprise, and he stepped over it to pull her into a hug. “I’m so proud of you,” he told her earnestly, “I know this won’t be easy, but I think it’s a great step.”

“Thank god,” Carlos added, “I’m so excited to be an only child.”

“You know that means you have to do my chores,” Julie told him, rolling her eyes playfully.

“Hmm,” he tapped his bottom lip in fake contemplation, “no.”

“Hmm,” her dad mocked, “yes.”

_ And you use your pain' / cause it makes you you / Though i wish i could hold you through it / I know it's not the same / You got living to do / And i just want you to do it _

Carlos found Julie on the floor in her room, folding clothes while listening to music softly. He had a concerned look on his face and sat on the edge of the bed, “Everything okay?”

Julie sniffed and smiled tiredly, “Yeah, if not totally, I think it will be soon.”

He reached forward to flick her ear, “Want some help?”

Looking around at all the stuff she needed to go through, Julie nodded, “That’d be great, thanks.”

“Too bad,” he smiled innocently at her.

Rolling her eyes, Julie turned around, “Rude.”

Instead of answering, he joined her on the floor and pushed open the box Julie was sitting next to. Peeking inside, he asked, “Is this Mom’s?”

“Yeah. Dad brought it in here last night.”

He hummed and started digging through the box. Grabbing one of the CD’s, he opened it curiously, “Should we listen to this?”

Julie shrugged, “Sure.”

Just as Carlos put the CD in the player on her dresser, their dad knocked gently and walked in with more full boxes.

“Dad,” she complained, “I’m supposed to be packing, not unpacking.”

He laughed, “I know, I know. But I cleaned out your mom’s closet a few nights ago, thought I’d give you the choice to look through it. And damn if her dad wasn’t right. Eagerly, she pushed the box open and pulled out a sweater.

“Woah,” she whispered, pulling it over her head. And when she turned to face her dad, Julie wasn’t prepared to see him smiling tearily. Frowning, she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“God, I didn’t realize how much the two of you look alike.”

“Yeah?” Julie responded, spinning around to look in the mirror. Ray walked over and put an arm around her shoulder.

“Yeah. It looks great.”

“I think,” she paused to dig through the box a little more, “I think I want to bring some of this with me.”

“Want some help?” he asked, rocking back onto his heels.

“I’d love some.”

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon packing up her room and listening to CD’s from her mom’s box. Ray left midway through to make them all hot chocolate and order pizza before coming back to help start boxing up her books.

Wanting a break, Julie flopped back on her bed next to Carlos who’d given up ten minutes before. Carlos elbowed her, “You know, I’m glad you’re going. Not just to be an only child, but because you deserve to be happy and to live your life.”

Julie blinked a few times, “You think I’m not happy here?”

“I think being here is making it hard for you to move on. You haven’t even stepped foot in the studio in months, and we used to hardly be able to get you and Mom out.”

With a shaky laugh, Julie shrugged, “Yeah, I guess. I mean I’m not sure if it’ll help as much as you think, but I see where you’re coming from.”

_ Get up, get out relight that spark / You know the rest by heart / Wake up, wake up if it's all you do / Look down, look inside of you / It's not what you lost / It's what you'll gain / Raising your voice to the rain _

Carlos opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Flynn storming into the room, their dad at her heels. Flynn’s eyes were wide until they settled on Julie and narrowed, “You.”

“Me,” Julie joked.

“No, this is not the time to make jokes. This is the time I yell at you for dropping life changing news and then ghosting me.”

Julie flinched and held her hands up, “Okay wait, you should probably listen-”

But Flynn couldn’t be stopped, “We have plans, been talking about them for years. We have an apartment picked out, the first month of rent is paid, and we’re set to move so soon. How am I supposed to do this without you?” 

Her last question was asked in a whisper, and Julie’s chest clenched at the raw hurt on her best friend’s face. Standing from the bed, she walked over to pull Flynn into a tight hug. Flynn sank into her arms, voice cracking as she spoke again, “We do this together or we don’t do it at all because you’re my best friend and I’m sticking with you through whatever.”

The sentiment was touching, yet a little concerning, but luckily Julie had changed her mind. Pulling away, she held onto Flynn’s shoulders to look her in the eye, “Can I talk?”

Flynn huffed out a small laugh, “Yeah, I guess.” 

“I just wanted to let you know that I still want to do it. USC is the right move.” 

Her jaw dropped and Julie couldn’t help but chuckle. Flynn pulled her into another hug, “You couldn’t have started with that?”

“I tried, but you cut me off!” 

“Yeah well I had a bunch of coffee while I scripted out exactly what I was going to say.” 

Ray cleared his throat from the doorway, “Pizza’s here. Flynn, would you like to stay for dinner?” 

She nodded happily, “That sounds great.”

Carlos left the room, following their dad closely, and before Julie could follow, Flynn grabbed her wrist to hold her back. Julie gave her a questioning look, “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to let you know how proud of you I am.”

Julie sighed, “Well, still haven’t played or sang yet, but I guess this is a step in the right direction.”

“You’ll get there,” Flynn promised, holding her pinky out for Julie to shake, “I’d bet my tuition money on it.”

With a laugh, Julie pulled her out of her room, “You’re insane.”

“Only for you!” 

_ Wake up your dream and make it true / Look out, look inside of you / It's not what you lost / Relight that spark time to come out of the dark / Wake up wake up _

Julie and Flynn’s apartment was on the third floor of four, and unfortunately for them, there were no elevators. Moving day came fast, Ray woke Carlos and Julie up early to finish loading the cars and get over early.

With a groan, Carlos dropped into Julie’s passenger seat, “My last day as the youngest.”

She wrinkled her eyebrows at him, “Bro, I’m moving like 30 minutes away, not dying.”

“I know how this will go. You’ll move out and move on. I’ll only hear from you on Instagram or Twitter, you’ll never text or call.”

“I think you’re being a little dramatic.”

“Not dramatic,” he rubbed his eyes, “mourning the loss of one of my best friends.”

Julie teared up, touched by his surprising admission, “Well, don’t worry, Carlos. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“It’s going to be,” he paused, looking for the right words, “weird without you always in the house.”

“You can come stay with me and Flynn anytime. That’s literally why we have a third bedroom.”

His smile was small and sad, “It’s not the same. You won’t be down the hall when I need you.”

She laughed, “You haven’t needed me in a long time.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. I always need you. You’re my big sister.”

Julie couldn’t stop the tear that dripped down her cheek, and she bit her lip, “Carlos, I’m one FaceTime call away, you know that.”

“I guess. I just got used to mom not being around. Now I have to get used to you being gone too. It’s just a lot.”

“Have you talked to Dad?” she asked him, glancing over at a red light.

Carlos shrugged, picking at his nails, “Not really. He has his own stuff going on, don’t really want to bother him.”

“We’re never a bother to him. You should talk to him.”

With a hum, he responded, “Maybe I will.”

The rest of the ride was in relative silence, music playing softly in the background. There weren’t many people in the parking spaces in front of their building, there were perks to the early morning, she supposed.

Ray followed her up the stairs carrying the first box, Carlos not far behind, and she unlocked the door to let them in. Her dad set the box down in the kitchen, “We should probably find a way to prop the door open.”

Then started the steady stream of trips up and down the stairs. Carlos groaned after his fifth trip, dragging the heavy box to her room, “Getting my steps in today, Jesus.”

“When is Flynn getting here?” her dad asked, setting the lamp next to the couch.

“Later this afternoon I’m sure.”

“Should we stay to help?” Carlos asked, running hand through his hair.

Julie shrugged, “I think it’s fine. Her brothers are coming too.”

Hands on his hips, her dad surveyed the room, “There’s two boxes left. Carlos can grab them and me and you can start unpacking.”

Carlos made a face at his words, and she waved her dad away, “I’ve got the boxes, you guys start putting the kitchen together.”

He gave her a relieved look, and she went down the stairs to grab at least one of the two. Both boxes were fairly heavy, so Julie got the best grip she could and started up the stairs, barely able to see over the top. 

Before she could even reach the landing of the second floor, a boy, clearly not paying attention almost smashed into her.

Julie froze and he managed to dodge last second, swearing when she appeared in front of him. She raised her eyebrows and he smiled with a slight blush, “Sorry about that.”

Tired, and with aching arms from wrapping around the box, she snapped, “Maybe you should watch where you’re going.”

The boy froze and she walked around, hurrying up the stairs so as to not drop the box. She didn’t see him for the rest of the day. Her dad and Carlos helped her unpack, slowly filling the kitchen and her closet, stacking boxes to dispose of. 

After a few hours, Carlos started complaining about his stomach, so Julie ordered food. It arrived quickly, and Ray booked it downstairs to pick it up, not even giving them time to protest. Carlos flopped down on the couch, “Both of you are being super weird today.” 

Julie rolled her eyes and kept unpacking her books. Her dad was gone an unusually long time for just picking up food, and when he came back, knocked as if he’d left the key instead of taking it. 

Opening the door, Julie gasped at the sight. Her dad was holding the bag of food, but tucked under his arm was her mom’s old keyboard. Jaw dropping, she stood frozen, not quite able to fully comprehend.

“I thought you should have this,” he started gently, “Carlos and I don’t have much use for it.” 

Julie fought back the, ‘I don’t either thanks to my mental block’ and took it from her dad. She choked out, “Thank you, so much.”

He smiled, pleased with himself, and set the food on the table, “Good, now let’s eat before Carlos and I drive back home.” 

So, Julie set the keyboard in her room and joined them around the table, soaking in the company of her family one last time. She knew she’d see them again, but she wasn’t sure when. 

Carlos gave her a fist bump and a flick on the nose on the way out and her dad linked fingers with her before pulling her into a tight hug. She wasn’t sure, but it looked like they both had tears in their eyes, but she couldn’t quite see through her own tears.

_ Better wake those demons / Just look them in the eye / No reason not to try / Life can be a mess / I won't let it cloud my mind / I'll let my fingers fly _

Julie did what she was worried was impossible, she adjusted. It was nice having her own space and the freedom to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. Flynn was a good roommate, something her dad was worried about. He’d told her when she spilled the plan, “It’s never a good idea to live with your friends.” But she ignored him and was glad she did.

The only downside she’d found since then was that her classes weren’t exactly what she was expecting. They required a lot less playing than she thought which was good considering she still hadn’t played in so long, but she also had a final project that was basically a performance, either solo or in a group, and that she was dreading.

Flynn loved it, “The program is everything I hoped for,” she often gushed to Julie while they did homework together. Julie really wished she could agree, that she could match Flynn’s energy, she just. Couldn’t find it in her.

Eventually, it made her restless, keeping her up at night. The keyboard sat in the corner, untouched, and she tossed and turned in bed, catching sight of it. It always made her get up and pace, anxious to make progress.

She’d stopped the therapy, claimed she’d gotten everything out of it she possibly could, which maybe was stretching the truth a bit. It went on for weeks. Pacing until 3 a.m., mind racing, and collapsing into bed from exhaustion for a restless sleep.

What she didn’t realize was how thin the ceilings were, and that the boy who lived under her could hear her aimless pacing. Every night. He was grumpy and tired, it kept him up, but he was also concerned. He didn’t know who was above him, but he hoped they were okay soon, for both of their sakes.

One day, it came to a head. Julie was alone in the apartment, Flynn having gone to the grocery store. She dragged the keyboard out of her room, into the living room, maybe a change of scene will help.She ran her fingers over the keys, itching to play for the first time in forever. 

_ And I use the pain 'cause it's part of me / And I'm ready to power through it / Gonna find the strength find the melody / 'cause you showed me how to do it _

Pressing down on one of the keys, the sound made her jump a little. But it was as if a floodgate opened. The music flowed out of her, the song her mom wrote. She’d hung it on her bedroom wall, staring at it every day. It was effortless, having memorized it long ago. She sang at her full power, letting all of her emotion out through the music.

Flynn was frozen outside the door, captivated by her best friend’s voice. She hadn’t heard it in so long. Her encouragement, her love, had helped Julie get there, get through everything. Julie was singing at full power, and it was like she’d never even taken a break.

Pressing her ear to the door, she listened, “So wake that spirit, spirit. I wanna hear it, hear it. No need to fear it, you're not alone. You're gonna find your way oh.” 

The thin floors struck again. The boys living beneath her were sitting in their living room, writing something new, and they were captivated, all of them frozen in place.

“Holy fuck,” Luke whispered, in awe.

Reggie’s eyes were wide, “How have we never heard this before?”

Shrugging, Alex mumbled, “Maybe this is the first time she’s playing in a while.”

“I doubt it,” Luke disagreed, “she’s way too talented to have been on that long of a break.”

The song quieted down a bit, and before Luke could even realize what he was doing, he was out the apartment door, bare feet and everything, and sprinting up the stairs. His curiosity took over, and he saw the door slam shut as someone entered. 

Breathing heavy, he approached the door. Alex and Reggie caught up, just as she finished the song. Luke raised his fist, hesitating for a split second, and then knocked.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr! check me out [here](https://brokenlikea-stitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
